


Through My Eyes

by Rivulet027



Category: Power Rangers S.P.D.
Genre: F/F, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-25
Updated: 2011-04-25
Packaged: 2017-10-18 16:21:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/190826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rivulet027/pseuds/Rivulet027
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Z reassures a sick Syd.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Through My Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with Power Rangers. It's not my toy box and I'm merely playing.

Z sat down on the bed when Syd threw the covers over herself. She reached up to pull them down, but stopped at the panicked, “No, don’t!”

Z raised an eyebrow, “And why not?”

Syd mumbled a reply.

“Syd, I just want to talk to you.”

“I’ll get you sick!”

“Please, I’ve already been exposed to your cold.”

“It’s an evil cold,” Syd warned, then whimpered, “It made me ugly.”

Rolling her eyes Z pulled the covers down and looked her over. Syd’s hair was limp, eyes puffy and her nose red.

“Yep, still beautiful.”

“Really?” Syd asked hopefully.

“Really.”


End file.
